


You've Got This

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post RE3, and also so hecking supportive, listen i just love carlos being jills number 1 fan, soft, this just them being cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Jill sighed. “Can’t we stay in bed all day? It’s cold outside.”A soft morning moment between these two.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	You've Got This

Jill blinked awake far too early. The first light of morning was just filtering through between her curtains, the sun must not have even risen yet.  _ Again _ ?! Why did she always wake up before their alarm? She pulled the covers over her head, pressing down into her pillow, and closing her eyes tight. But going back to sleep was a pointless endeavor, especially when it was this cold. Her partner must have turned down the heat again. She let out a huff, and reached out, grasping the shirt of the man fast asleep in bed beside her. 

“Carlos,” she mumbled, voice still thick from sleep. She tugged on his shirt a little, attempting to pull him towards her. He let out a huff, and mumbled something groggily, before rolling over and gently pulling her into a warm bear hug. She laughed a little at how instinctual his movement had been. They were used to waking each other up now, for the little things. Silently. Either for comfort or for warmth. 

“Ten minutes till our alarm goes off,” Carlos mumbled. 

Jill sighed. “Can’t we stay in bed all day? It’s cold outside.” 

“Duty calls,” Carlos murmured against her hair. “But we’ve got ten minutes.”

Jill smiled a little, nuzzling closer to him. “How are you so warm?” She said after a moment, “It’s not fair.” 

He sat up a little, looking down at her with a smile, “I’m hot-blooded.” 

“Don’t start,” she said, trying not to laugh. 

He leaned in close, his scruff tickling her cheek, “I’m hot-blooded, check it and see,” he pressed kisses to her neck between the lines of his breathy singing. 

“Stop,” Jill laughed, pushing at his shoulder gently. 

“Got a fever of a hundred and three….” 

“Carlos!” She said, trying to suppress another laugh to no avail as he pressed a deeper, hungrier kiss to the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. “Stop!” She laughed. He knew she was ticklish, why did he always do this to her? 

“What? You don’t like my singing?” Carlos asked looking down at her from where he had perched himself up by his elbow above her. 

Jill shook her head, “You know it’s not that.” 

“Well, unfortunately,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, “I do  _ not _ have a fever of a hundred and three. So I guess that means it’s time to get up.” 

Jill groaned as Carlos pulled himself out of bed, moving towards the bathroom of their little studio apartment. He paused at the door, scratching his head and offering her a smile, “I can make some coffee if that’ll entice you to get up.” His hair was a curly mess from sleep, his eyes bright even in the dim light of morning. He looked cute standing there in his t-shirt and pajama pants. Jill couldn’t help but smile. 

“Are you bribing me?” She scoffed. 

“No, ma’am, I’m making an offer.” 

Jill dropped her head back against her pillow, “I couldn’t get up even if I wanted to,” she said, “It’s too cold. Go on without me.” 

“Come on, Jill,” Carlos smiled, crossing around to her side of the bed, and reaching down to take her hand. “I have faith in you. You’ve got this, supercop.” 

“Carlos...” Jill groaned as he caught her hand in his and pulled her out of bed and to her feet.

“See? Knew you could do it. I’ll go make coffee while you get dressed.” 

“My hero,” Jill said, cupping his cheek with a teasing smile. 

“I know, I know,” Carlos turned to kiss the palm of her hand, “I love you too.” He moved towards the kitchen and Jill was left to get dressed, her heart warm. When did that sneak up on her—that feeling that made it so whenever she thought of him she smiled? 

Carlos winked at her from where he stood by the stove, and Jill laughed. “Okay, I’m getting ready.” 

“Knew you had it in you,” he said, determination in the furrow of his brow, “We’ve got a lot of work to do today.” 

“Right,” Jill nodded, slipping into the bathroom. Glancing at herself in the mirror she let herself smile freely, taking in a deep breath. She didn’t mind the work at all. After all, Carlos was with her. And as long as they were together, everything was just the way it should be. 


End file.
